


rough and tumble

by EasyPeasyPanic



Series: all of my founders era fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't take it very seriously, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags later when I'm not sleep deprived, Street Fight, Team Tobirama, These twelve year olds are absolutely feral, They can't handle it, Tobirama's kids defending their sensei-dad, You can't insult someone that's important to the Uchiha, don't talk about Tobirama they can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyPeasyPanic/pseuds/EasyPeasyPanic
Summary: Somebody decides to insult Tobirama.Team Tobirama doesn't handle it well.
Relationships: Implied Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: all of my founders era fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718458
Comments: 26
Kudos: 761
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	rough and tumble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not seeing enough Team Tobirama content. C'mon on guys, these kids are the best and their sensei is great

* * *

"Hold him! HOLD HIM!"

"Oh Kami, someone find Torifu! He can handle him!"

"--get his legs, someone get his legs!"

"I got him-- ow, fuck, Kami, he kicked me in the nose! Kagami, Kagami, _stop_!"

"Oh shit, Danzou's bleeding! You busted his nose!"

"--my nose is broken! Someone else _grab his legs_!"

Kagami lurches forward, even though there are three different sets of arms around him. He shouts, his Sharingan bleeding into his eyes until three black tomoe whirl around his gaze. Hiruzen loops his arms tighter around Kagami's middle, hollering and screeching at him to stop, except that doesn't work, because his arms are still swinging and his legs are still kicking. 

"Come _say it to my face_!" Kagami shouts, furious, pulling his arms so hard that Koharu's thrown forward, his hands still looped around his wrists. "I dare you!" 

Danzou lets out a battle cry and goes for his legs again, which are kicking and digging into the ground to prevent Hiruzen from dragging him, blood steadily pouring from his nose and down his chin. He throws his arms around them, curling up against him like a koala, burying his face in his knees.

"Kagami, it isn't _worth_ it!" Hiruzen reasoned, except there's one thing that everyone in the entire recently founded Leaf Village knew to be fact which was: don't try to reason with a furious ( _pissed off_ , Hiruzen, you're allowed one curse word a year, ask Sensei) Uchiha. "Kagami, _please_ stop!"

"Come say it to my face! Say it again!" Kagami screams again, thrashing. They all tumble backwards when Hiruzen yanks them back again, and the lithe Uchiha wiggles in their grips, trying to claw his way out to go after the chūnin that made the mistake of insulting--

Well, nobody's actually sure _who_ the group of chūnin insulted because they'd all arrived late, with just enough time to recognize the childish rage that flashed across Kagami's face and reacted quickly to stop the ensuing fight. 

(Because the _last time_ they'd decided to brawl in the streets of Konoha, two different fires were started, Torifu destroyed a tea house with his expansion jutsu, Homura got kicked across the village and lost for two hours, and Danzou had somehow managed to instigate a _new_ fight with a couple of high-ranking Hyūga (he'd called them a bunch of _stick riders,_ if you know what he means) that just happened to be passing by which resulted in a fight that got them banned from that street for the rest of their foreseeable lives.

Again. 

Tobirama-sensei had strictly forbidden them from participating in any other fights that were outside of the battle field, approved training simulations with other genin squads, and whenever Tobirama-sensei wanted to be amused by watching the kids beat each other with sticks for mochi.

Or they would spend the night in the new training grounds, which had been previously forbidden entrance by almost every clan that had lived in the surrounding area as the _"Forest of Death"_ or something.)

"We're going to get in trouble, just let it go!" Koharu shrieks, still being thrown around by his wild limbs, and Kagami snaps at her with his teeth to try and get her off. "Stop it! We're going to get banned from this street too, and there's only so many in this village!"

Kagami pays her no mind, as if he didn't care they were going to be banned from the road again, which would force them to find a new place to hangout. "You didn't hear what that asshole said!" He replies, curls falling into his eyes and teeth bared like a wild animal. 

Hiruzen pulls him back again by the waist, feet dug in tight to the ground. They were beginning to make a scene, which was actually pretty hard to do here because this village was a mix-mash of different antics, personalities, and the occasional _bullshit_ by several different clans at once that generally caused enough idiocy that nobody batted an eye at inappropriate behavior in public. 

"Come on, just let it go. It couldn't have been that bad. We'll go to our secret hideout and just calm down!"

(Which wasn't actually a secret, if they're all being honest. In reality their "secret" hideout was the side room that was _meant_ to be Sarutobi Sasuke's office except Hiruzen had begged and pleaded and moaned until they'd converted it part-time into a meeting area for the gangly teens. They weren't allowed to touch anything on the desk or in the drawers, and they could only use the room on weekdays from one to five in the afternoon. Sarutobi Sasuke _would_ bring them snacks and drinks, in a purple apron no less, but only if they said _please, thank you,_ and used coasters.)

Here's when a mistake gets made. An older teenager shoves his way through the crowd of civilian women brandishing brooms and small children, pretending not to be listening in, and men very unabashedly _not_ pretending not to be interested. Hands in his pockets, Brown-Hair Chūnin lets out a haughty laugh, throwing his head back, flanked by an older shinobi and two other younger chūnin. 

"Yeah, kiddo." He says leisurely, not even bothering to give them his full attention. In fact, he leans backwards and glances at them beneath his lower lashes, stretching. "Listen to your friends and go run off."

Danzou jerks, glaring, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Hey, just shut up before we can't hold him back!" He advises, if only because he can't afford to break Tobirama-sensei's word which was more final than the law itself. There was _no way_ they were spending the night in the Forest of Death. He'd heard the horror stories, and he's trying to get them all out of this situation before they screwed it up. 

However, unlike the Shimura who had just a touch of common sense and self-preservation, Sarutobi Hiruzen did _not_. In fact, he was always down to fight, to the point that they'd all seen him summon an adult monkey summon and then pounce on it, even as it kicked his ass. 

The stupid monkey boy lets his grip on Kagami loosen, just a touch, intrigued by the growing tension. Danzou curses, holding his nose, trying to see if Koharu was taking the obvious bait, and _praying_ that Homura and Torifu arrived soon to help him diffuse the situation. 

There were only four main roads in Konohagakure so far, and they were banned from two of them so far for fighting and destruction of property. They couldn't afford another life ban, they'd never be able to go anywhere!

"Say it again!" Kagami dares, going deathly still and no longer shouting. In fact, he looks like a lion preparing the _pounce_ , all tightened muscles and calm fury, and oh shit, this is _bad_. 

The guy doesn't seem to get the message, "You want me to say it again?" The chūnin looks back at his buddies, all grinning and rolling their eyes and egging him on. "Fine, I'll say it again. Your teacher, _Tobirama-sama_ , looks like a fucking demon. And I hear, every night he drags himself out to steal some newborns to eat 'em. Right, guys?"

 _Oh._ Oh. 

Oh no, they insulted Tobirama-sensei. 

Oh hell no. 

"I hear he's actually monster and uses those red marks to hide his features, _and_ I've heard he kills--" 

"Pale as a spirit with demonic red eyes! Hey, Uchiha, is it true? Is he really a spirit? Does he drink blood?"

One of them starts to snort, "I heard he's actually an Uchiha's bastard son! That's how he got the red eyes!"

"Hey, Sarutobi, is that true? Does he have the Sharingan?"

They taunts are followed by their combined laughter, which echoed through the now quieting market street, because these civilians aren't stupid. And a few shinobi are actually wise enough to take to the rooftops to either flee or watch the show. 

Kagami doesn't move a single muscle, but Hiruzen _slowly_ unwinds his arms from around him. Koharu stiffens, letting go of Kagami's wrists, standing tall and straight, fists clenching. 

They aren't dressed to fight. They were supposed to be meeting for a team lunch to stave off their boredom since Tobirama-sensei was out of the village on a diplomatic mission to the Village-Hidden-In-Nobody-Cares, so they don't have any weapons. But they'll make do. 

Danzou turns to a civilian man with an unfinished beer in his hand, polite and quiet and silently seething. 

"Can I borrow that?" He asks. 

Wisely, the man hands over the bottle with shaky hands, eyes-wide and he turns to his wife in amazement. Team Tobirama has a certain, let's say, reputation in violence which preceded them into complaince. 

Danzou fingers the rim of the bottle, feeling the weight in his hands. Nods his head twice. 

And then breaks it on the cart of a fruit vendor, leaving behind sharp, jagged edges. 

"Let's gut them!" Danzou shouts, brandishing his broken glass bottle, which sort of breaks the trance that the team's in because all of the genin let out their own war cries. 

Kagami pounces, fast and furious, taking the chūnin down in one swift maneuver. He sends them both tumblings into the dirt, his Sharingan the only thing visible in the tangled limbs as they roll, fists flying. 

It becomes a real battlefield then. Hiruzen spits fire, completely missing the shinobi he was aiming at who was lucky enough to duck out of the way, lighting the china shop behind him on fire. Two of them go for him, but he's a vicious fighter, all clawing fingers and cheap shots. He elbows the one in the throw, thrusting his arm backwards until he connects with flesh, ducking beneath a kunai aimed at his forehead. 

"Don't you ever talk about my sensei like that!" Koharu warns them, furious, yanking her hair pin out of her hair, brandishing it like a blade. Her hair falls down across her face, and she stabs it into the oldest chūnin's side, making him cry out in pain. 

"Son of a--" The chūnin weaves signs, and Danzou throws his bottle at him, which was streaked with blood. He weaves his own signs, recognizing the pattern, shoving Kagami behind him with a nudge of his shoulder. 

Earth cracks around them, shifting and trembling. Koharu tumbles down, barely catching herself. She seethes, glaring, but not quite talented enough to defend with her own Ninjutsu in time. Rocks rise, shooting at them, but Danzou throws them back with a wind technique, jumping out of the way. 

(The rocks, unfortunately, land in somebody's tea house. Which is the sixth one that Team Tobirama has managed to destroy, and the Hokage is definately going to get _another_ formal complaint lodged against them.)

It all goes rough-and-tumble from there, nobody willing to give an inch. All bloody knuckles and broken noses, jabs to the ribs and stabs from stolen kunai and pieces of glass and sharpened hair pins. Fireballs and Earth-style and civilians screaming for help with pots and pans being thrown and a couple of shinobi cheering them on. Kagami's particularly vicious for being the smallest of them, trapping his victim in a Genjutsu with his gaze, and grabbing hair to _yank_ out when they draw too close to him, using his teeth when he needs to. 

"He just bit me! Kami, help! Somebody deal with these monsters! Haru, Haru, just apologize!"

Whichever one of them that Haru was, he did not apologize. Besides, they were far past apologies. Way too far from apologies for it to matter because there are a lot of things that these kids can forgive, but insulting their beloved sensei? Over their cold, dead, _skeleton_ bodies because if they could come back to life, even as corpses, to defend him, they _would_ . But when Hiruzen begins to set another fire, and Danzou's going for the throat with blood against his cheek, a chakra _sears_ through their senses, and suddenly they're being _thrown_ off the chūnin idiots. 

Hiruzen lets out an undignified _whine_ when he hits the ground, bouncing like a ball. He lets out another when Kagami and Danzou land on top of him, with Koharu _wisely_ following after them on foot without being thrown. 

In the middle of the mess of wild chakra and blood stains and screaming civilians stands the infamous Uchiha Madara. His arms are crossed, eyes narrowed in his usual cruel _black_ , and his chakra burns _bright bright, angry-curious-annoyed-fire_. He scans the bruised, broken, and bloody faces of the higher ranked shinobi, and then gives the genin a withering stare. 

"What the hell is going on?" He _demands_ , mostly at the genin because he knows them through Tobirama, which was why he probably knew about the anti-fighting rule. "Who wants to explain to me why you're all making fools of yourself in the middle of the street? I'd expect more from the shinobi of this village." 

Kagami bounces up, his eyes still red and pulsing. Hands clenched into fists at his side. His whole body trembling, his lip swollen, but he had the stance of a victorious man. 

"Madara-shishou." He said with a smile that twisted wickedly. "Madara-shishou, they were saying all kinds of bad things about Tobirama-sensei!"

"Oh?"

Danzou catches on quickly, "They called a demon. An oni! That eats babies and drinks blood." He rattles off the insults with growing excitement, wiping off the fresh blood from his face with his hand.

Madara-sama begins to pull his hair up into a bun, his gaze shifting into a bright red. He turns attention over to the cowering chūnin, all of them old enough to handle themselves and know better than to speak ugly words against their betters. He rolls his shoulders. 

"And what kind of students would we be if we let them get away with it?" Koharu chimes in, her grin absolutely delighted and wolfish. She helps her teammates up, and then they crowd around the Uchiha that had slowly drawn a kunai from his sleeve. 

Madara steps forward. Offers them a neutral stare and a small smile. One of the chūnin crawls backwards, but doesn't make it very far. His hands meet cracked earth from his teammate's own jutsu, and it's been shifted into a crater that he falls into with a tumble. 

"You said those things about my husband?" Madara asks, though he doesn't need a response. "Perhaps I should take a turn in teaching you a lesson then?" 

One of the chūnin lets out a _whimper._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And then they get banned from that street too. 
> 
> But Madara takes them out for ice cream for defending Tobirama.


End file.
